Quel caractère !
by Euphy
Summary: Une série de petits chapitres HPDM, aux couples étranges, incompatibles, et absolument désespérants. D'ailleurs, c'était censé être drôle, mais ... ce n'est pas ce qu'en dise Harry et Draco ... Quels caractères !
1. Préface

**QUEL CARACTÈRE !**

_ou, les couples improbables._

**Principe :** composer un maximum de couples - les plus incompatibles possibles - et en faire de petits chapitres, de préférence, amusants. Ils auront tous pour base le couple Harry/Draco. Seul le caractère des personnages changera, et représentera parfois un défaut ou une qualité, tournés en dérision. Nous possèdons d'ores et déjà 20 couples à mettre en scène. Je commencerais à poster dès que le premier sera terminé.

**Idées :** je vous explique plus précisement la nature des couples. Ils sont totalement opposés à chaque fois. Je vous donne le premier : le Modeste et le Vaniteux. Ce sont deux personnalités complètement opposées, vous en convenez, et j'écrirais un petit passage de leur vie à ce propos. A chaque fois, je recommence sur la même base mais ne garde rien de ce que j'ai écris précédemment (ils seraient affublés de tous les défauts du monde dans ce cas-là). Si vous avez des propositions à faire, je suis ouverte !

**Précisions :** le titre sera toujours écrit de cette manière (le Modeste et le Vaniteux), le premier représentant Harry, et le second Draco. Je décline toute responsabilité d'outrages faits aux personnages (parce que oui, ils vont souffrir ...).

**Disclaimer :** cette idée m'appartient, ainsi qu'à Angel, ma gentille scénariste (L). Merci de ne pas vous en servir sans nous prévenir au moins (dans une autre fandom j'espère bien aussi, sinon je mords !).

Amicalement, _**E**__uphy._


	2. L'Acheteur Compulsif et l'Avare

_Harry Potter & Draco Malefoy_

_dans_

**L'ACHETEUR COMPULSIF ET L'AVARE**

.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco avait des envies de meurtre en rentrant chez lui. Une veine palpitait furieusement sur sa tempe depuis déjà deux minutes, alors qu'il observait d'un œil haineux le tas de sacs de formes et de tailles diverses, empilés sur le canapé.

Se forçant à respirer calmement, il posa sa sacoche sur le buffet, essayant de faire abstraction du nombre d'achats que pouvait bien contenir les sacs. Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas penser que l'argent qu'il gagnait durement à la sueur de son front partait en fumée pratiquement toutes les semaines.

C'est lorsque ses ongles commencèrent à entamer la paume de sa main, qu'il comprit qu'il avait échoué.

Un cri de joie lui parvint d'une des chambres. Son corps se tendit de façon inquiétante, alors qu'un jeune homme brun d'une trentaine d'années surgissait du couloir. Il eut un grand sourire en le voyant, et Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

-« Ne dis rien. Je ne veux PAS savoir. » déclara-t-il expressément, en se dirigeant vers les chambres.

Harry sourit joyeusement.

-« Draaaay, attends ! Comment tu trouves mon nouveau chapeau ?! » s'exclama-t-il en agrippant un des bords bleu turquoise de celui-ci.

-« Trop cher. » entendit-il Draco grogner rageusement dans le couloir.

Le brun ôta ledit couvre-chef, l'observant sous toutes les coutures, et finit par l'envoyer valser à travers la pièce, perdant tout intérêt pour le pauvre chapeau. Une seconde plus tard il fouillait ses multiples sacs, un air de profonde béatitude incrusté sur le visage.

Le salon ne fut bientôt plus qu'un capharnaüm gigantesque de papiers, de factures et d'objets aussi insolites les uns que les autres.

Pour Harry, c'était l'apothéose d'une journée réussie. Pour Draco … c'était l'enfer.

Et aussi la preuve vivante que son compagnon avait encore trouvé une de ses cachettes. Malheureusement. Elles étaient pourtant de plus en plus ingénieuses !

Le blond rumina un long moment dans leur chambre à coucher, n'osant même pas regarder dans l'armoire - ou plutôt le dressing, qu'Harry s'était aménagé par manque de place.

C'était devenu son petit plaisir. Ayant manqué de tout étant petit, il avait rapidement pris l'habitude d'acheter. Encore, et toujours.

Au début, ça n'avait été que des choses utiles - plus ou moins.

Lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé, Draco n'avait pas eu son mot à dire sur la décoration ou même l'emplacement de leur nouvel appartement. Il avait juste pu limiter les dégâts au niveau du coût. Et Merlin sait combien le prix lui tenait à cœur.

Vivre avec un acheteur compulsif l'avait littéralement transformé en pingre. Il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher, il devait tout protéger.

Harry avait accès à leur compte commun, et Draco savait que s'il osait ouvrir un compte personnel - ne serait-ce que pour protéger un peu d'argent - il y laisserait des plumes. C'est pourquoi il avait commencé à cacher de l'argent dans l'appartement, allant même jusqu'à creuser les murs de petites niches secrètes.

Il ne sursauta pas en voyant Harry entrer d'un pas guilleret dans la chambre. Il avait l'habitude de son euphorie post-aprèm-shopping-sans-intérêt-aucun. En général, elle s'accompagnait d'un babillage tout aussi inintéressant qui lui donnait envie d'un suicide en règles.

Harry était un _fléau_.

-« Dis Dray, je t'ai acheté trois nouveaux costumes pour le boulot. » déclara le brun d'une voix enjouée, tout en faisant des allers et retours entre le dressing et le salon.

Inutile de préciser qu'il avait déjà assez de costumes pour ouvrir un magasin.

Draco se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, percutant au passage deux sacs plastiques qu'il poussa d'un geste rageur.

Il se rappelait encore la première fois qu'Harry avait découvert une de ses cachettes. Il en avait fait des cauchemars pendant une semaine. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il voyait autant d'appareils Moldus réunis dans un même lieu - en l'occurrence leur pauvre salon.

-« … en fait, je sais pas trop à quoi ça va nous servir, mais … bof, on l'utilisera bien un jour. » termina Harry haussant les épaules, en rentrant à nouveau dans la chambre.

-« Quoi ? » demanda Draco par réflexe, en se redressant.

Le brun se tourna vers lui, tout sourire.

-« J'ai acheté une tondeuse. »

Le blond se laissa retomber mollement sur le lit. Le lit de leur chambre, qui se trouvait bel et bien dans leur appartement.

_Sans jardin_.

...

..

.


	3. Le Grand Gamin et l'Adulte

_Harry Potter & Drago Malefoy _

_dans_

**LE GRAND GAMIN ET L'ADULTE**

.

Harry n'avait jamais voulu grandir.

Ou du moins, c'est ce que quiconque aurait dit en voyant l'état de sa chambre. Enfin, sa salle de jeux. Parce que, bien sûr, son amant refusait catégoriquement qu'il ramène tout le bric-à-brac qui trônait dans cette pièce, dans _leur_ chambre. Celle où il préférait dormir sans entendre biper toutes sortes de petites machines moldues. Combien de fois avait-il apposé un sort de Silence sur la porte en passant dans le couloir ? A vrai dire, il avait arrêté de compter. Dès la première semaine où ils avaient emménagé.

En réalité, c'était faux. Ce n'était pas une question de vouloir grandir ou pas.

Toute la jeunesse du petit brun lui avait été arrachée. Que ce soit une guerre, un mage noir psychopathe, un vieux cinglé manipulateur, un parrain trop turbulent, des parents morts, ou un substitut de famille qui avait dans l'espoir de le transformer en épouvantail on pouvait clairement dire qu'Harry n'avait pas été gâté.

Au début, tout le monde avait cru qu'il allait surmonter tout ça avec intelligence et discernement. Et il l'avait fait. Ecoutant ses amis, il avait embrassé Ginny. Selon eux, le meilleur choix. Répondant au monde sorcier, il avait accepté le poste de Ministre de la Magie. Il ne pouvait qu'être le mieux placé pour ce travail ! Se fiant à ses conseillers, il s'était présenté durant les audiences des Mangemorts. C'était le héros de la guerre, leur héros, après tout.

Et puis, c'avait été comme un déclic. Un matin, il s'était réveillé, et comme chaque matin, il avait pensé à la journée à venir. Rejoindre Ginny dans la cuisine, lui demander si elle avait bien dormi, l'embrasser sagement sur la joue, se préparer, transplaner au Ministère, répondre à la multitude de bonjours par des signes de tête, aller jusqu'à son bureau, écouter sa secrétaire babiller sur ses dossiers avec entrain, faire entrer ses conseillers, les écouter se répandre en bêtises à leur tour …

Harry ne s'était pas levé comme il avait l'habitude de le faire ce matin-là. Il était resté dans son lit, observant le plafond, et il avait souri. Avec joie et sincérité. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Parce qu'il venait de prendre une décision qui changerait sa vie.

Il n'allait plus écouter personne.

C'est pourquoi lorsque Ginny était venue le presser pour qu'il se prépare, il s'était contenté de répondre 'non'. Un calme et simple petit 'non'. En voyant le regard surpris de sa compagne, il avait souri, puis ri. De façon légèrement incontrôlable, mais qu'importe il était heureux.

Il allait faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait et personne ne le forcerait plus _jamais_.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard qu'il prit une autre décision.

Après s'être disputé avec Ron - enfin une des disputes à sens unique qu'il avait régulièrement, puisqu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de s'énerver - il s'était rendu compte que son leitmotiv n'était pas tout à fait parfait. Cesser d'écouter qui que ce soit n'était pas très intéressant. Mais son meilleur ami, dans sa rage, avait laissé échapper quelque chose de mieux.

Des idées.

Des suppositions, des hypothèses toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres. Ron avait le sens de l'exagération. Et Harry s'aperçut que certaines d'entre elles, allaient complètement à l'encontre de ce qu'il aurait fait, autrefois, en écoutant bêtement ses amis. Et ça avait l'air _amusant_.

Ce simple mot devint son véritable guide. Il ne voulait plus ni obligations, ni responsabilités, ni ordres, ni conseils. Il voulait juste être libre, et s'amuser. Rattraper le temps perdu.

Bien sûr, pour cela, il devait aussi arrêter tout ce qu'il avait commencé en écoutant les autres.

Alors il quitta son poste, du jour au lendemain, prétextant qu'il n'était pas assez qualifié pour rebâtir le monde sorcier. Après tout, il n'était pas maçon. Il cessa de donner son avis sur l'emprisonnement des Mangemorts. Il ne connaissait pas la moitié d'entre eux de toute manière. Et il quitta Ginny. Parce que, maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère et ça le perturbait au plus haut point. Evidemment, elle avait pleuré, tapé du pied, réclamé des raisons valables. Et il avait vite compris qu'en regardant ailleurs, on se sentait moins concerné.

De tous ses amis, Hermione était celle qui comprenait le mieux sa réaction. Oh, elle n'approuvait pas. Mais elle comprenait. Elle le conseillait encore parfois, mais cessait ses réprimandes lorsqu'il regardait par la fenêtre ou se concentrait sur son dernier joujou en date.

Car Harry mettait un point d'honneur à rattraper le temps perdu.

Pour commencer, il s'était acheté un appartement. Le 12 Square Grimmauld, c'était bien, mais seulement quand on aimait le style « vieille maison hantée avec sale harpie peinte dans l'entrée et têtes d'elfes de maison plantées sur des piques en guise de balustrades dans les escaliers ». Harry n'avait pas eu le courage de décoller l'antique tableau. Il estimait que quand on s'appelait Walburga, on avait le droit d'être un peu aigrie.

Son nouveau chez-lui était grand - on ne passait pas huit ans de sa vie enfermé dans un placard sans en garder des séquelles - mais, sans être prétentieux. En fait, on pouvait se demander comment cette véritable garçonnière pouvait contenir un soupçon de prétention. Heureusement que c'était grand, à l'origine. Parce qu'avec tous les gadgets moldus et sorciers qu'il avait entassé lors de sa chasse au temps perdu, il avait un peu de mal à poser le pied par terre.

Et puis le temps perdu côté matériel, il l'avait rattrapé. Ca avait du lui prendre un an et demi environ. Il s'était lassé. Et Ron, son meilleur _meilleur_ ami, lui avait encore donné une idée, en le traitant de gamin fumiste et pantouflard. En effet, à part pour aller s'acheter des artefacts sorciers, Harry bougeait rarement de son fauteuil, collé derrière ou devant son écran plat - que ce soit, ordinateur ou télé.

Il avait donc bougé. Baguette et portefeuille en main, il s'était rendu à Heathrow, aéroport londonien, s'était acheté un carnet et avait pris le premier vol où il restait des places disponibles. Et Harry avait décidé de faire le tour du monde, notant ses aventures dans son carnet.

Il avait tellement apprécié le conseil de Ron, que dès son retour il était allé le voir, se souciant peu du fait qu'il n'était que trois heures du matin et qu'on était un jeudi. Le roux lui avait donné d'autres idées, criant à qui voulait l'entendre - ou pas d'ailleurs, les voisins auraient sûrement préféré dormir - qu'il n'était qu'un inconscient doublé d'un salopard d'égoïste sans considération pour qui que ce soit.

Harry ne nota pas son éloge, mais il retint quelques idées de la conversation - à sens légèrement unique - telles que l'amour. Ron avait l'air de penser que personne ne voudrait de lui parce que sa volonté de liberté était trop forte et que dans un couple, on était pas libre. A ce moment là, Harry avait souri. Mais pas parce que c'était drôle ou quoi. C'était juste qu'Hermione venait d'apparaitre dans l'entrée et que la description du couple que Ron avait faite ne semblait pas la ravir. Du tout.

Jusqu'ici, le Sauveur n'était pas satisfait des conseils, auparavant si inspirés, de son meilleur ami. Mais, avant que sa femme ne le Stupéfixe violemment, il eut le temps de laisser échapper une idée. Idée qui lui parut saugrenue, au premier abord. Harry y pensa toute la soirée, et finit par fureter un peu partout pour être sûr qu'il pouvait tenter le coup.

Parce qu'au final, cette idée, elle l'_amusait _beaucoup.

.

* * *

.

Durant la guerre, Drago Malefoy avait tout perdu. Son père, son prestige, ses illusions. Il avait compris le sens de l'expression « faire grandir », à ses dépends. Se refaire une place dans la société sorcière avait été pratiquement irréalisable.

Jusqu'à ce que, à sa grande surprise et celle de tous les habitants de leur monde, Harry Potter, leur héros à tous, ne pète littéralement un plomb.

Les journaux s'en étaient donné à cœur joie - ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un personnage aussi controversé finisse par montrer un côté aussi dérangé et dérangeant de sa personne. Et bien sûr, qui pouvait être mieux placé que lui, le pire ennemi de sa Sainteté Potter, pour donner des informations dégoulinantes de mépris et des scandales à la presse ?

Il avait eut du mal à croire qu'il avait retrouvé un peu de son prestige d'antan, en se contentant de laisser échapper qu'il avait déjà vu Potter se balader avec un doudou dans les couloirs de Poudlard en pleine nuit alors qu'il s'était démené pendant des semaines auparavant, sans succès.

On lui avait finalement proposé le poste de journaliste sportif, à la _Gazette_, et il avait accepté avec quelques réticences. Ce n'était pas que le boulot ne lui plaisait pas, ou qu'il n'était pas qualifié pour ça mais … journaliste sportif ? Un Malefoy ? Il décida rapidement de rebaptiser son poste « Chroniqueur Omnipotent en Matière de Quidditch » et se mit au travail avec acharnement.

En moins d'un mois, ses collègues jalousaient ses articles, rédigés avec aisance et une pointe de sarcasme. Après la Coupe du Monde, son chef ne jurait plus que par lui. Et Drago réussit en six mois ce que Rita Skeeter n'avait pas réussi en dix ans : passer de journaliste à rédacteur en chef.

A partir de là, les choses furent bien plus faciles pour lui. Sa fortune volée se renflouait doucement - tout comme son père, il savait entretenir les affaires familiales pour qu'elles deviennent florissantes. A la même période, sa mère l'avait re-contacté pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait fini par retrouver l'un des manoirs que leur famille possédait de par le monde. Elle s'y était installée et lui foutait relativement la paix depuis.

Drago avait donc profité de sa nouvelle vie. Il harassait ses subordonnés de travail, donnaient de vagues conseils et punissaient d'heures supplémentaires ceux qui avaient, visiblement, la langue assez bien pendue pour papoter mais pas pour rédiger. C'était peut-être un patron insupportable, mais le travail était fait et la Gazette des Sorciers n'avait jamais été aussi véridique dans ses faits.

Et au bout de deux ou trois ans, il commença à s'ennuyer légèrement. Regarder sa secrétaire terrorisée courir en tout sens pour lui apporter un café ni trop chaud ni trop froid avec trente millilitres de sucre au grain près et sa cuillère en argent dans la tasse, qu'il cachait préalablement chaque matin, ne lui semblait plus aussi amusant qu'au premier jour.

Heureusement, la vie lui avait réservé une agréable surprise.

En arrivant au bureau un matin, il découvrit sa petite secrétaire au bord de l'évanouissement devant la belle porte ouvragée qui affichait fièrement son nom en lettres argentées.

-« Mademoiselle Lapenett ? » avait-il demandé d'un air hautain, bien qu'il se marre intérieurement à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom.

Il regrettait presque d'avoir suivi les cours de français de son précepteur avec tant d'attention. Elle ne ressemblait vraiment _pas_ à une lapine. Et vu ses cinquante trois ans passés, encore moins à une Lapinette. Quoique en voyant le regard effrayé au possible de l'anima- euh, sa secrétaire …

-« Mon-mon-monsieur Malefoy ! Vous-il … Oh Monsieur je suis confuse ! Il-vous-je- »

Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer cette femme. Elle avait beau ne plus l'amuser autant qu'avant, c'était quand même un spectacle de tous les jours.

-« Vous vous rappelez de ce que je vous ai dit ? D'abord on inspire, ensuite on expire, et seulement après, on parle. »

Drago avait été récompensé en la voyant faire exactement les gestes demandés avec tellement d'attention que c'en était grotesque. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait.

-« Il y a-il y a quelqu'un dans votre bureau. » avait-elle finalement expliqué.

Il l'avait donc congédiée, s'apprêtant à trouver son supérieur ou un de ses subordonnés tremblants dans un coin de la pièce.

Mais il n'en était rien. Il avait fait de son mieux pour cacher sa surprise et s'était repris le plus vite possible.

-« Tiens, tiens, voilà quelqu'un que je ne pensais pas revoir de sitôt. Enfin, pas sans camisole de force en tout cas. »

Satisfait de sa réplique, il avait regardé Potter lui offrir un sourire désarmant. On le laissait vraiment vagabonder dans la nature comme ça ?

-« Ca faisait longtemps Malefoy ! » s'était-il écrié, en s'approchant d'un pas légèrement sautillant.

Ouuuh, comme c'était perturbant. Et pourtant, il avait essayé de conserver son air blasé naturel, contournant son bureau - et Potter, en longeant les murs.

-« Puis-je te demander la raison de ta visite ? »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait évité tous les regards du Gryffi plus déglingué qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Après tout, _quand_ Potter lui avait-il déjà souri comme ça ? C'était à la limite de l'indécence.

-« Toi. »

Cette fois-ci, Drago sut exactement _pourquoi_ il avait envie d'éviter son regard. 'Ne jamais croiser le regard d'une bête' … est-ce que ça s'appliquait pour un cinglé qui s'intéressait brusquement à lui ? Pour le coup, il en avait perdu tout son latin et s'était figé derrière son bureau. Il avait franchement déglutit en voyant Potter entrer dans son champ de vision en s'asseyant négligemment sur son outil de travail.

-« Tu vois Malefoy, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être amusant qu'on sorte ensemble. » avait déclaré le siphonné du bocal.

Drago n'avait pas pu retenir un rire. Alors comme ça, Potter était _vraiment_ frappé ? Dans le doute, il avait attrapé sa baguette, mais ne l'avait pas menacé. C'était dangereux, un fou. Mais il avait aussi baissé sa garde d'une autre manière : il avait levé les yeux. Ce n'était pas un regard de psychopathe qu'il avait rencontré, mais celui d'un enfant plein d'espoir.

-« S'il te plait ? »

La lèvre tremblante, les yeux brillants, appuyé sur ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau et penché vers lui. Drago en était sûr maintenant. Potter était indéniablement et définitivement, bon à enfermer.

Bon tout court, en fait. A enfermer dans une chambre, avec lui.

.

* * *

.

Aujourd'hui, il se l'avouait, il avait accepté de sortir avec un fou pour baiser. Sachant qu'il était un Malefoy, il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne d'autre. Il préférait laisser Harry déblatérer des âneries toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres sur des âmes sœurs éternelles et autres contes fantastiques.

Il était brusquement retombé dans l'enfance deux semaines plus tôt et ne cessait de lire toutes les fables qui lui passaient sous la main. Granger s'en était même inquiété, mais Drago l'avait rassuré. Harry était toujours lui. Il en avait la preuve quasiment tous les soirs, quand il l'entraînait dans leur chambre avec un regard lubrique.

Harry n'était pas fou. Mais il n'était franchement pas sain d'esprit non plus.

Heureusement, son petit ami savait tempérer les choses, s'occupant des finances et de leur hygiène de vie - l'énergie du brun ne semblait parfois pas avoir de limite et il pourrait jouer ou lire toute la nuit sans s'arrêter jusqu'au lendemain s'il ne venait pas le chercher.

Drago avait vraiment rechigné à accepter sa relation avec un grand enfant, mais avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il était exactement la touche de joie qui manquait à sa vie si parfaite. Bien sûr, il apportait aussi son lot de problèmes - comme lorsque Harry décidait d'ouvrir une boite de feutres et peinturlurer les murs, les objets et son visage dans la nuit.

Mais le sexe était incroyablement sauvage et inventif.

Et puis … et puis peut-être qu'il était bon à enfermer lui aussi ?

Parce que décidemment, il l'aimait _beaucoup_, son petit cinglé de Gryffi.

...

.


End file.
